Dragon Ball Multiverse Wiki:Ruleset
Welcome to the Dragon Ball Multiverse Wiki: Ruleset. If you are a new user, either registered or not, you should starting by reading this first. All users, with no exception, must follow these rules. Failing or breaking any of these rules will result in consequences (see below). If you are so lazy to read this, check the simplified ruleset, it contains the basics, but remember it misses some things you should know. Becoming a User *Unregistered contributors who want to become registered users just have to create an account. *User names have to be appropriate and mustn't be something vulgar. *Absolutely no flaming, cussing, or revealing of personal information in a user name. Content *All content must be either related to Dragon Ball Multiverse and/or the Dragon Ball series. *No fan material. This wiki is about official DBM content. Articles about fanfictions based on DBM will be deleted. *Do not cuss. This wiki is for all ages, and we want to keep a friendly environment. *All content needs to be objective. Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. However, feel free to use the comments section for sharing opinions, ideas or complaints. *Use edit summaries as often as possible. They are there to explain your changes, and will help with keeping everybody on the same page and prevent conflicts with other editors. *No vandalism. This includes blanking articles or sections, replacing content with nonsense or intentionally adding inaccurate information to articles. *No spam. This includes filling the page with foreign links to websites outside DBM and related, filling the page with images of the Wiki's galleries or creating short articles with unnecessary information. *Do not create articles complaining or suggesting things about DBM ideas. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. This will be regarded as either vandalism or spam. *Absolutely zero speculation about future DBM content. This will also be regarded as either vandalism or spam. User Conduct *Be polite when interacting with other users. We are all here to work together. *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue either on user or article talk pages. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes ("edit warring") is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask another user to mediate. *Absolutely no flaming. Clear insults of other users will not be tolerated. Talk, Blog and Comments *Article comments are only for discussions on how to improve the article or for questions about the mod. *Remember to sign your posts in talk pages. You should add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all of your comments on talk and forum pages, otherwise other people will not know it was you who made the edit. Although you don't need 4 tildes, 3 will work just fine (~~~). Four leaves you signature and the time at which you posted it, while three just leaves your signature. Do not get carried away and do the same thing in article talk pages and forums. * Do not edit other people's comments: Editing or removing other peoples' remarks in the forum, on discussion pages, or their personal user page is considered bad behavior. Post your own thoughts on the talk pages, and leave others to their own. * Users can clear out their talk pages or can create an archive for talk pages discussions. Signatures *Users can, as stated above, add standard signature by adding four to three tildes. Users can customize their signatures too in the way they want. They can be plain, or be a different color, or be multi-colored. To create one, just follow this code: and customize the way you want. User Pages *Do not edit others' user pages: Pages in the "User" namespace are generally considered to be the property of the user they belong to. You can put whatever you like on your user pages (as long as you do not violate common rules of decency or insult other users) and nobody else is allowed to edit without your permission. In turn, you may not edit other users' user pages without their permission either. *Users have the right to pretty much put whatever they want on their user page so long as it's in the bound of reason. Users can also create links to pages beyond their user page (ie. If a user wants a sandbox they would put User:Your username here/Sandbox or a gallery User:Your username here/Gallery. Becoming a Staff Member Becoming a Moderator Moderators can ban people from chats, keep people in-line for discussions, and rollback edits. To become a moderator, one must have completed the following requirements: *The user must have 50 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). *The user must be very active. *The user cannot have ever been blocked. *The user must revert every kind of vandalism or spam. * For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. * If you meet these requirements and the bureaucrats think you are a good fit, they will come to you about it. You don't need to bring it up with them. Rules for moderators *Moderators should inform admins if they ban users from chats for any reason other than bad user names (ie. users that have flaming or personal information in their name). Becoming an Administrator Becoming an admin is not an easy task, but is generally easier than other Wikis. One must have completed the following requirements: *The user must have 500 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). *The user must be relatively active. *The user cannot have ever been blocked. *The user must revert every kind of vandalism or spam. * For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are 500 edits in the article, category or template namespace, as well as a continued activity at this wiki. * If you meet these requirements and want to become an admin, you should ask one of the bureaucrats or discuss your situation in the Admins talk page, saying why you think you should be made one. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrats. *Please note that administratorship is not a reward for good contributions or a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, an admin is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become an administrator; admins are appointed on a per-need basis. Rules for administrators *If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, he or she should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. *Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. In addition, if the admin whose action was undone disagrees with the revert, he or she should contact the reverter and discuss instead of simply reverting the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate. *Admins should ask other admins to mediate if they feel a user should be blocked or banned for any reason except for bad user names (ie. users that have flaming or personal information in their name). Consequences for breaking these rules Note that bans may vary per user, and each ban becomes longer than the previous one. *For habitual registered editors, it will result in a warning from part of an admin or bureaucrat, accumulate three warning will result in a week ban. *For new registered editors, it will result in a month ban with no warning; it may vary depending which rule was broken. *For habitual and new unregistered editors, it will result in a month ban to permanent ban depending which rule was broken. Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Wiki